The present invention generally relates to determining the origin of attendees for an event, and more particularly, to analyzing the impact on local infrastructure based on the origin of attendees for the event.
Large scale events such as professional sports games, popular shows/concerts, and conventions typically attract attendees from both the local area where the event is hosted, and visitors who reside elsewhere (e.g., non-locals). Local businesses and governments may attempt to adjust plans and/or resources to better accommodate attendees, particularly non-local attendees.